


A New School Year

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Draco decide to go back to finish out their 8th year.
Kudos: 1





	A New School Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's Nook challenge prompt 3/9: 8th year. I came up with this. I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger sighed as she straightened her school uniform out. _Why am I returning for my 8th year?_ she pondered as she glanced at her schedule. _Things will not be the same without Professor Snape teaching DADA_ She had learned a lot that year. Before the fighting broke out at Hogwarts.

She glanced up, seeing a fully reconstructed magical school as other students were starting to wander in and out.

"Hey, Granger! Guess what? We're sharing a room together as Head Boy and Head Girl!" Draco exclaimed excitedly as he tagged along behind her.

"Welcome back, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I trust the two of you will behave?" Headmistress McGonagall asked sternly.

"Yes, Headmistress."


End file.
